Happily Ever After ?
by TsubasaCaligrapher
Summary: Two young warriors were on different sides of the war. Not just that, she's living in the crazy kingdom of Wu, and he's living with the evil Dong Zhou. What can they do when Diao Chan plays matchmaker ? Nu Wa and Fu Xi have to deal with the war now too !


**Happily Ever After ?**

As the morning gong rang out, the young girl stumbled through the large hallways as she looked around quickly. She fixed her hairpin over her shoulder-length auburn hair and she put her glasses back on before she quickly picked up the rolls of parchment. The young woman glanced around at the multiple rooms and quickly entered one.

When she looked around, her eyes opened in embarrassment as she realized she had just happened upon a very important meeting. As Sun Jian, Liu Bei, Cao Cao, and Zhuge Liang raised their heads to the young intruder; her glasses fell forward as she started laughing nervously.

" What do you need ? " the famous strategist asked as she quickly bowed down.

" I'm so sorry, I'll be leaving right now ! " Nu Wa said nervously as she ran out the room. She quickly closed the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief before she went off running again.

" Dammit Xun, where are you ? " she asked out loud as she continued running. Then … bam !

" Oh, I'm sorry ! " Lu Xun apologized quickly as he straightened his hat.

" I'm sorry too ! " Nu Wa yelped as she fell back, though quickly getting up and gathering her pile. Suddenly, they both stopped and looked at each other … down at each other actually …

" Where have you been !? " he yelled as she glared at him.

" Where have _I_ been ? _You_ should have given me better directions ! " she yelled as they continued bickering. When a soldier walked by them, they immediately quieted and started to converse quietly before he disappeared out of sight. As they leaned over the door side to make sure he was gone, they retracted their heads and started bickering like little children once again …

" Hey, I'm older than you, and I'm also a _very _important strategist ! " the baby-faced boy yelled .

" Come on, by one year ! And hey, I'm taller than you ! " she smirked down at him. As they were still playfully fighting with each other, a quick and swift shadow moved from bush to bush. As he got close enough, he jumped through the window and hit the two younger ones on the head.

" Ow ! " they yelped as they rubbed their heads.

" Hey you two. Making a bit of noise ya know. " Sun Ce smiled at them as Nu Wa pouted at him.

" Oh fine, here they are. " she said as she gave the scrolls to Xun.

" Thanks. " he mumbled as he took them slowly from her.

" Aww, you still bummed out you're not fighting in this one ? " Sun Ce asked as Xun shook his head.

" Yeah, guess so. I mean come on ! They just won't let me help them because they still think I'm a kid ! " he said in his small voice while Ce just laughed.

" Hey, that's ok. I'm sure that you'll fight in the next one. But come on, this one is really im … por- " he just stopped talking and started laughing nervously as Xun glared at him. As he walked away with dark clouds above him, Nu Wa just sweat dropped at him …

" … Ok then, back to this. " she said as she picked up more scrolls that she had behind her back.

" Hey, Wa, why don't you do something else ? " he asked.

" Uhh … but I have to deliver these … " she quirked her eyebrow in confusion, making Ce sigh.

" No, I mean, don't you want to do something more than just running around her doing chores … and stuff ? " he asked, making her laugh.

" Come on, be serious. I'm not as smart as Xun, I can't really like … do anything else … and I want to help as much as I can ! I mean come on, you guys are great but the Sun family is just lazy ! " she continued laughing as they walked through the palace.

" Hmm … but hey, you might be able to be a fighter ! You're the fastest runner I've ever seen … ya know, when you steal food sometimes in the middle of the night. " he said knowingly, making her blush.

" That _may_ be true, but really. The only fighting experience I got is … watching you guys spar ! " she said as they turned a corner.

" Well then … why don't you practice kung fu with my sister ? " he asked while she just shook her head.

" No, I don't think I'm really cut out for it. Hey, why do you care so much ? " she asked as she fixed her glasses.

" It's just that … you've been here for like what ? … 5 years ? And come on, you could train to be a great bodyguard or something. You know, I just want you to do something that's more fulfilling that … this. " he said as she just looked straight ahead.

" Yeah … I know you want the best for me. But just let me do this for now ok ? " she said just before she gave him a smile. As she walked into another room, he stood there sighing sadly.

**--**

As laughter erupted from the large hall, the young teenager quickly pulled his head back into the kitchen.

" Fu Xi ! Hurry and bring these plates out to them ! " a man called as the young man snapped to attention. He ran his hand through his short hair and grabbed the plates, taking them out to his masters … and guests. As Dong Zhou gave out a mighty laugh, his adoptive son Lu Bu remained quiet as he drank his tea.

" Oh, here's my boy ! The dirty little peasant boy I picked up a while back ! " Dong Zhou called out as Fu Xi just nodded before he tried to hurry on outta there. But … no.

" Oh, so that's the dirty house boy you have ! How lucky, all the men I capture are either weak or … half-dead ! " his guest called out, making the whole table erupt in laughter. Before he could escape, Fu Xi was called out once again.

" Hey, why don't you entertain us a little bit ? What can he do ? " another guest called out.

" Well, I'm not sure what he can do. Just a piece of garbage right ? " Dong Zhou yelled out as the doorway slowly opened. They all looked toward the intruder but they slowly sat back down as they realized who it was, with Fu Xi sighing in relief.

" I'm ready Lord Dong Zhou. " the graceful woman bowed politely as she lifted her flower adorned head.

" Oh, Diao Chan ! My dear woman, come give us a dance ! " Dong Zhou said happily as she obliged. As she started walking towards them, she turned and winked at Fu Xi before he nodded and got outta there. When he got out, he quickly closed the door behind him and walked away as he knew the dancing mistress would distract them for the rest of the night.

" Whew. " he sighed once as he ran to the training room he went to everyday. As Fu Xi checked around to make sure that nobody was around, he checked the large wall of weapons. There were multiple weapons everywhere, every type of mace, sword, halberd, anything. But he was looking at a particular wall that always seemed to strike him with confusion.

Next to Dong Zhou's collection of powerful swords, was the wall containing all of Lu Bu's powerful spears. But it was not the strangely unique designs of the spears that caught his eye; it was the pair of intricately designed pair of Chúi at the bottom. The mace-like weapons were strangely beautiful, and he always wondered why they were there. Besides their heavy weight, Fu Xi just couldn't see Lu Bu using the ribbon-laced weapons in battle, and he always wondered why Lu Bu always kept them in his arsenal.

But besides that, he looked next to them and surveyed the large swords. He grasped the hilt of a very large sword as he easily picked up the heavy weapon and swing it around in practice. Fu Xi was so busy that he didn't hear the door opening.

" What are you doing ? " Lu Bu's voice called out.

**--**

**So, my first story for Dynasty Warriors. Like it so far ? If ya do, please review !**


End file.
